Μετρικός Τανυστής
Μετρικός Τανυστής Metric Tensor thumb|300px| [[Μετρική Μετρικός Τανυστής ---- Ευκλείδεια Μετρική Μετρική Minkowski Μετρική Robertson-Walker Μετρική Schwarzschild Μετρική Reissner-Nordstrom Μετρική Kerr Μετρική Kerr-Newman Μετρική Alcubierre Μετρική Egushi-Hanson Αναλλοίωτη Μετρική ]] thumb|300px| [[Μετρικός Τανυστής ]] - Ένας τανυστής που καθορίζει την μετρική ενός Χώρου. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Μετρικός" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "μέτρο". Εισαγωγή Εμφανίζεται συνήθως στην μετρική ενός Χώρου. : ds^2 = \sum_{i,j=1}^n g_{ij}dx^i dx^j Αναπαράσταση Η μορφή του (δηλ. η ανάπαράστασή του) εξαρτάται * από τις διαστάσεις του θεωρούμενου Χώρου, * από την καμπυλότητα του Χώρου αυτού. * από το χρησιμοποιούμενο Σύστημα Συντεταγμένων, Δισδιάστατος Επίπεδος Χώρος *Στο Καρτεσιανό Σύστημα έχει την εξής μορφή: : g = \begin{bmatrix} 1 & 0 \\ 0 & 1 \end{bmatrix} \ *Στο Πολικό Σύστημα έχει την εξής μορφή: : g = \begin{bmatrix} 1 & 0 \\ 0 & \rho^2 \end{bmatrix} \ Τρισδιάστατος Επίπεδος Χώρος *Στο Καρτεσιανό Σύστημα έχει την εξής μορφή: : g = \begin{bmatrix} 1 & 0 & 0\\ 0 & 1 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & 1\end{bmatrix} \ *Στο Κυλινδρικό Σύστημα έχει την εξής μορφή: : g = \begin{bmatrix} 1 & 0 & 0\\ 0 & \rho^2 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & 1\end{bmatrix} \ *Στο Σφαιρικό Σύστημα έχει την εξής μορφή: : g = \begin{bmatrix} 1 & 0 & 0\\ 0 & r^2 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & r^2 \sin^2\theta \end{bmatrix} \ Examples The Euclidean metric The most familiar example is that of elementary Euclidean geometry: the two-dimensional Euclidean metric tensor. In the usual x - y coordinates, we can write : g = \begin{bmatrix} 1 & 0 \\ 0 & 1 \end{bmatrix}. \ The length of a curve reduces to the formula: : L = \int_a^b \sqrt{ (dx)^2 + (dy)^2}. \ Polar Metric The Euclidean metric in some other common coordinate systems can be written as follows. Polar coordinates: (r, \theta) \ : x = r \cos\theta : y = r \sin\theta : J = \begin{bmatrix} \cos\theta & -r\sin\theta \\ \sin\theta & r\cos\theta \end{bmatrix}. So : g = J^\top J = \begin{bmatrix}\cos^2\theta+\sin^2\theta & -r\sin\theta \cos\theta + r\sin\theta\cos\theta \\ -r\cos\theta\sin\theta + r\cos\theta\sin\theta & r^2 \sin^2\theta + r^2\cos^2\theta\end{bmatrix}=\begin{bmatrix} 1 & 0 \\ 0 & r^2\end{bmatrix} \ by trigonometric identities. In general, in a Cartesian coordinate system x''i'' on a Euclidean space, the partial derivatives \partial/\partial x^i are orthonormal with respect to the Euclidean metric. Thus the metric tensor is the Kronecker delta δ''ij'' in this coordinate system. The metric tensor with respect to arbitrary (possibly curvilinear) coordinates q^i is given by: :: g_{ij} = \sum_{kl}\delta_{kl}{\partial x^k \over \partial q^i} {\partial x^l \over \partial q^j} = \sum_k\frac{\partial x^k}{\partial q^i}\frac{\partial x^k}{\partial q^j}. The spherical metric The unit sphere in 'R'3 comes equipped with a natural metric induced from the ambient Euclidean metric. In standard spherical coordinates (\theta,\phi) , with \theta the co-latitude, the angle measured from the z axis, and \phi the angle from the x axis in the xy plane, the metric takes the form : g = \left1 & 0 \\ 0 & \sin^2 \theta \end{array}\right. This is usually written in the form : ds^2 = d\theta^2 + \sin^2\theta\,d\phi^2. Lorentzian metrics from relativity In flat Minkowski space (special relativity), with coordinates x^\mu \rightarrow (x^0, x^1, x^2, x^3)= (ct, x, y, z) \ , the metric is : \eta = \begin{bmatrix} 1 & 0 & 0 & 0\\ 0 & -1 & 0 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & -1 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & 0 & -1 \end{bmatrix}. \ For a curve with—for example—constant time coordinate, the length formula with this metric reduces to the usual length formula. For a timelike curve, the length formula gives the proper time along the curve. In this case, the spacetime interval is written as : ds^2 = c^2 dt^2 - dx^2 - dy^2 - dz^2 = dx^\mu dx_\mu = \eta_{\mu \nu} dx^\mu dx^\nu\ . The Schwarzschild metric describes the spacetime around a spherically symmetric body, such as a planet, or a black hole. With coordinates (x^0, x^1, x^2, x^3) = (ct, r, \theta, \phi) , we can write the metric as : G = (g_{\mu\nu}) = \begin{bmatrix} (1-\frac{2GM}{rc^2}) & 0 & 0 & 0\\ 0 & -(1-\frac{2GM}{r c^2})^{-1} & 0 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & -r^2 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & 0 & -r^2 \sin^2 \theta \end{bmatrix}\, where G'' (inside the matrix) is the gravitational constant and ''M the mass of the body. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Τανυστική Ανάλυση * Τανυστής * Τανυστής Riemann * Μετρικός Τανυστής Minkowski Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Τανυστές Category: Γεωμετρικά Μεγέθη